


Some Education Would Do Us Good

by pipsiev2



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Aromantic, Aromantic Minhyuk, Nonbinary Character, Other, The OC is the teacher, it's sort of background bc it's kihyun, takes place in a sociology class, this is a rant fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 11:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12770607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipsiev2/pseuds/pipsiev2
Summary: “So, now, allow me to reintroduce myself. Hello, my name is Lee Minhyuk, and I am aromantic, and have struggled with dealing with society’s expectations of me ever since I was in high school and was taught that I should be attracted to girls and feel the need to get married."





	Some Education Would Do Us Good

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: I do use the words whore and slut so yeah it's mentioned twice
> 
> This is a rant fic that I wrote while procrastinating my homework so feel free to point out any grammatical/spelling mistakes

“Hello, my name is Lee Minhyuk, and today I will be speaking on the impact of romance as a whole on society, and whether the ideology that everyone will find love and get married has a negative impact on our youth. In order to start us off, I believe that I must first define the word romanticism, as it will be used quite frequently in this speech.

 

“Many of you may know the word romanticism to be the movement in literature and art that came to be in the late 18th century, however, we will be using a different meaning for today. Today, the definition we are going to use is “the state or quality of being romantic”. Now, I know what you are probably thinking. Why Minhyuk, how can love and romance be bad for our youth? And it isn’t, not really. However, the belief that everyone must find romantic love in order to be happy in life _is_ harmful.

 

“We grow up learning that to be married is the end goal in life, encouraging little boys to find who they want to marry and little girls to start planning their weddings. And it might be! To some people, at least. It’s more complicated than that, though. Kids grow up into adults to believe that if they aren’t in a relationship, then they are doing something wrong. You have people who go to college without even having their first kiss and feeling like failures because of it. You have people who don’t _want_ to kiss people, thinking that there is something wrong with them. You have people, who find it more enjoyable to go out and have one night stands rather than being in a committed relationship, who get shamed for not being with one person.

 

“Why? Why do we raise our children like this? Why do we raise them to think that they need someone else in their life to truly live it? Sure, some parents may actually encourage you to find friendships that will stick with you to adulthood and beyond, but more likely than not you will hear people complaining about how their parents asking them why they have not found anyone to bring home for dinner.

 

“That is not the way life works, though. Some people will not find love, some people will not have children. The reason could be that you never found the right person to settle down with, it could be a genetic defect that doesn’t allow you to have children. The reason that a lot of people do not seem to understand, especially the older generations, is not _wanting_ to find love or have children, or maybe just not wanting what it entails. There are people who are asexual and do not want children because they do not want to have sexual intercourse. There are people who do not want children because to have children, people think that you should be romantically involved with someone, and to someone who is aromantic, that thought may be _terrifying_.

 

“So, now, allow me to reintroduce myself. Hello, my name is Lee Minhyuk, and I am aromantic, and have struggled with dealing with society’s expectations of me ever since I was in high school and was taught that I should be attracted to girls and feel the need to get married. My name is Lee Minhyuk, and throughout my life, I have given my family constant disappointment because I like to sleep with men and not women. My name is Lee Minhyuk, and most people I have met have never understood why I would want to have sex with someone and not date them, have called me degrading names such as slut and whore because of it. My name is Lee Minhyuk, and I love kids! But I can’t have them because I don’t meet society’s qualifications for having or adopting them. My name is Lee Minhyuk, and I believe that if you raise your children with the idea that their happiness must consist of romantic love and sexual attraction, and having to get married and have children, then you are negatively impacting the way that they grow up and learn about life. Thank you and have a good day.”

 

Minhyuk picked up all of his papers and stepped out from behind the podium, returning to his seat towards the back of the classroom, ignoring the odd looks that the rest of his classmates gave him in lieu of turning towards Kihyun. “So, did I do good?”

 

Kihyun rolled their eyes and patted Minhyuk’s thigh. “You did more than just _good_. I don’t think Professor Keum expected that personal of a speech for a sociology class presentation, though. I think you may have shocked him by saying slut and whore in front of the whole class, actually.”

 

“Good.” Minhyuk smiled and turned towards the next person who began their presentation.

* * *

“Can Lee Minhyuk please stay after class?” Prof. Keum called out as the bell rang, students leaving the room to go to their next class.

 

Kihyun snickered and put a hand on Minhyuk’s shoulder. “Good luck.”

 

MInhyuk walked up to the professor’s desk, nervously fiddling with the bracelets on his hand. “You asked to see me, professor?”

 

He nodded. “Yes, I thought your speech was rather… interesting. Especially the topic you chose to do. I was more curious, however, about something in particular that you said. Would you please care to explain to me what you mean when you say that you’re aromantic? I have never heard of that term before.”

 

“Oh, well being aromantic is like being asexual, except instead of not having sexual attraction, you don’t have romantic attraction. Like, I feel love, but it’s platonic. And, you know, obviously different people experience it in different ways.”

 

“Ah, I see,” Professor Keum nodded. “Do those two terms relate, except for having similar meanings?”

 

Minhyuk scratched the back of his neck. “Well, not really. I mean, some people may be both aromantic and asexual, but for the most part no, not really. You can have an asexual person who feels romantic attraction or an aromantic person who feels sexual attraction, such as myself.”

 

“Of course.” Professor Keum glanced at his watch before he looked back up at Minhyuk. “Thank you for sharing this with me. I’ll let you go to your next class now, but if you would ever like to continue this conversation, I will gladly let you educate me on this topic.” He said with a smile as he pulled out a sheet of paper and wrote a lateness note.

 

“I’ll keep that in mind. Thanks, professor.” Minhyuk said, accepting the sheet of paper and leaving the classroom.

 

“So, I take it that he didn’t scold you for saying bad words in his class?” Kihyun said as they pushed themselves off the wall to walk in step with Minhyuk.

 

“Nope,” Minhyuk gave his friend a smile and wrapped his arm around their shoulder, “he didn’t even mention it.”


End file.
